Jeff Hates RWBY
by Mr IDONTKNOWWHATIMDOING
Summary: When a egotistical jerk who hates RWBY more than anything is forced into the universe, our story begins
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, and welcome to Jeff Hates RWBY, story where an asshole who hates RWBY is forced into their world, and comedy ensues. If that sounds like your kind of thing, go to the next chapter! ( Constructive reviews for the series will be REALLY helpful, thanks! )


	2. Chapter 2

It was a great day for team RWBY, the colour coordinated team of teenage girls who attended a high school where you learnt English, Math, History and how to kill monsters, otherwise known as Beacon. Today, the canteen, which usually made day old burgers and dishes, served cool pinkish ice cream that filled students with sugar, and caused them to bounce around the school at an alarming rate. Today was also the day were all of the members of RWBY- Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long- received A+'s for their hard work and long nights spent on their biology homework, resulting in the good mood of all of them. Soon after the biology class, they headed to the class of monster fighting, taught by the plump Professor Port, who possessed a smooth godly walrus moustache and praised the leader of the group-Ruby Rose-for defeating a Grimm in record time, giving her whole team a cheer from most of the class. In fact, by the time they had reached the location of their last class, they were almost glowing with happiness and pride, sure that nothing could ruin their glorious day. But they weren't counting on the sudden and rude arrival of Jeff McLoser.

Jeff McLoser was born into a rich and highly respected( as well as human) family of the McLosers.( The first 17 years of Jeff's life takes place on Earth.) No one in their neighbourhood ridiculed their surname, the family had donated generous amounts of money and goods to various people in need, making them the kindest people for miles around. This was, until their son, Jeff was born. This boy did not live up to the expectations of his father and mother by the very first day. Despite his handsome face, he cried non stop and slapped his parents and spat at their friends. This, however, was just the beginning. By the age of 10, Jeff was a complete and utter asshole.( Ah ha dear reader, didn't censor that one!) He had already learnt an impressive array of insulting words from his shady friends, which he used against everyone, parents or teachers, he didn't care. The only son of the McLosers was caught vandalising public property once to many times, not to mention beating up much bigger and nicer people than him for fun, earning him a nickname he enjoyed hearing from the trembling lips and hurried whispers of his peers: Alpha. Despite this, his worried parents still had hope for their delinquent son, a hope that was reduced to a sliver by the time he was 17.

Jeff's teenage years had catapulted his mischievous behaviour into a truly beastly one; he intimidated his parents, threatened his elders and pummelled his peers. By this stage, Alpha had no friends or allies, only servants who did his bidding just to avoid being beaten up. Their master was filled with hate towards all things, even the best of the best. He hated books, he hated people, and most of all, he hated the show rising to popularity not just in his school, but in the world. The show was none other, than RWBY.

Even the closest people to him could not determine a real reason why he hated this show, only that he really loathed it, so much so that just speaking the name aloud near him could get you a quick trip to the hospital. This rule applied to the teachers as well, majority of which loved the colourful and well made anime. In fact, the single reason why Jeff was still in the school was because there was no doubt in any of their minds that they would be killed instantly by the student if they dare proposed the idea. This gives us a very interesting basis for our story…


	3. Chapter 3

It was a absolutely horrid day for the McLoser's neighbourhood. Usually, when someone says that in the area, it is a way of saying the weather is bad, such as on this day.

Rain was pouring onto the muddy roads and neatly cleaned houses accompanied by the speeding winds that cracked trees, and the restless lightning. Jeff looked out of the windows onto the flooded road and darkly lit afternoon, before swirling around to face a stack of RWBY merchandise he purchased to destroy and hang on the telephone wires of the city. Plunging a thick and muscly arm into the adorable face of a Ruby plushy, he ripped off it's cotton stuffed head with a grim satisfaction. Throwing it aside, he moved on to a Weiss plushy, and positioned the only light source in his messy room, a rusted, flickering metal lamp, to it's smiling face. Taking out a sharp pointy needle, he expertly carved a highly offence word in it's chest with vigour. Abruptly, the room lit up with a strange alien blue light. Jeff spun around impatiently, trying to find the source of the light, his keen eyes resting on the glowing and deformed Weiss doll. Jeff was not afraid, he wasn't going to be intimidated by a stupid pillow. Grabbing his needle, he thrust it hard into the face of the doll, spreading tufts of cotton around his room, gritting his sparkly and clean teeth.

"Go to hell you shi**y doll!" ( Censored that one. I won't uncensored it unless you want me too.)

The cuddly( and glowing ) plush of Weiss Schnee seemed to sneer in his face, and from it's wounds burst forth an orb of ghostly light, pulling him towards it.

His eyelids felt heavy fast, and his head hurt terribly.

Jeff struggled with all of his might to push away, his muscles bulging. Sound seemed to fade, his vision was fuzzy and clouded. A sweet scent of trees and flowers in a forest filled his head, pushing out all his other thoughts immediately. His whole being was forced forth, slamming against the plushy with a loud crash. The voice of his mum calling for him sounded far away and distorted, like he was listening to her voice on an old television. He threw his limp arm onto the head of Weiss, attempting to squash it, but his knees buckled, his body now encased in the orb, and he fell painfully onto the wooden floor. In a final effort to destroy the demented doll, Jeff clasped his numb fingers around the hilt of a little swiss army knife he had got from boot camp once, and tried to impale it, but his arm fell to the ground as his hearing left him and the sight of the glowing doll was eaten up by darkness.

X

Jeff McLoser could hear his own soft breathing. Below him was a bed of prickly grass which poked at his back. He could smell the sweet scent of the flowers, and the cheerful tweets of the birds. Slowly but surely, his eyelids lifted, revealing his location to be a forest. But a weirdly looking forest. Everything seemed animated. It took awhile for his groggy brain to register this, but when he did, Jeff shot up and peered around at his surroundings like a handsome adventurer in an undiscovered area. Around him was the bright colours of large and beautiful plants, the large and thick trunks of ancient trees that sprouted massive branches which housed great green leaves that spread out and formed the roof of the forest that he found himself in. But everything looked wrong. Animated. Breathing heavily, Jeff raised his hand to wipe his sweaty forehead, but something else was wrong. With him. His arms were not like usual. They had less detail and was richer in colour. As he soon discovered, so was his whole body. ( Even his privates! ) Jeff sat down on the dirty forest floor, his hands crushing the dried leaves that were scattered around to process the situation. Jeff was no idiot, he knew he was in the animated world of RWBY, somehow. But he once again grit his teeth, snatched his knife from under a weed a few inches away from him and strode thought the clearing. He had no idea what to do. Seek help from the stupid inhabitants of this world? He would rather die. Feelings like these inflated his ego and chest, but deep down, somewhere in the murky arrogance and anger of his heart, lay a tiny sense of fear. It creeped its way to his head, making him frightened of his current situation.

Reasoning with the fear and anger in his heart, his final plan was to find the school- Bacon or whatever the hell it was called- and get help to get him the f*ck out of this place. He quickly found out however, that the bushes and branches of the Emerald Forest were more than reluctant to let him pass, catching on his shirt and ripping his jeans. The great oaks and beeches of the first were tightly packed together, making it almost impossible to see more than a a dozen metres ahead without tripping on the numerous thick roots that were spread out on the floor. By the time he had reached the edge of the forest and had the school in sight, night had fallen. Jeff gazed at the high school in wonder. The shimmery light of the Moon and the stars reflected on the white stone of the elegant structure, giving off the illusion that it was sparkling, like a beacon in the night. But Jeff had no time for this. He shook his light brown hair out of his face, and carefully climbed down the gentle slope that he was on, and broke into a run towards the beacon of the night, his stomach growling like a pissed off tiger. Bacon( remember, this is what he thought Beacon was called. ) better have some good food, thought McLoser hurriedly, as he rapped his hard knuckled on the massive wooden doors of the school. A low sad howl could be heard in the distance, deep in the forest where other beastly things lived. Jeff's sky blue pupils dilated in fear, his eyes widened at the thought of what that howl could belong to: a hungry wolf, a great monster…?

CREAAAAK

The heavy doors of Beacon slowly swung open, pulling his attention away from the terrors of the forest to the inside of the school, where a tall figure could be seen standing still, shrouded in darkness. A stern but warm voice of a male rung out into the night.

"Who are you, and what do you seek here?"

Jeff swallowed, his old attitude slowly returning.

"None of your business. I want to see the principle of this dump."

The figure straightened up. Jeff could feel the strong glare of annoyance on his head, even if he couldn't see it.

"I AM the principle of this school. Now i want to know who you are, and what you are doing here, NOW."

McLoser almost told him everything, his old life, his fear, his confusion, if not for a dark and evil idea slid into his mind, growing a big grin on his face.

"I am a student here, but i came late because of a delay. I hope i can still enter?"

The figure strode forward, the moonlight revealing him to be a middle aged man with white hair and crooked spectacles in a black suit over a black vest and dark green shirt.

"What is your name young man?"

Jeff's idea was to pose as a student, causing anarchy in the school-something that will hopefully end up on the show-and making the life of RWBY a living hell. He smiled and answered Professor Ozpin.

"Name's Alpha."


	4. Chapter 4

Mist curled around Beacon like a giant grey snake, the powerful rays of the rising sun shining though it. It was an early morning, and still a great day for team RWBY.

Sure, Yang had been disqualified from the Vytal Festival from "attacking" and "breaking" the leg of another contestant, Mercury Black, a grey haired, robot legged evil dude.

Mercury had been working with Cinder Fall and Emerald Sustrai ( bet you, you didn't know that was her last name. ) two other villains of the RWBY series. Of course, no one knew this yet. Not even Jeff McLoser, who had disguised himself as a student of the school. Today was the start of when the final contestants of the Vytal Festival, a ceremony where all the kingdoms in the area gathered their best students from their best schools to battle it out, would usually fight dirty, the heat of the battle and the hunger for the first prize consumed mostly everybody. Jeff didn't know anything about this world, and he didn't care. All he wanted to do was to cause pain and annoyance to everyone, unaware of the events that will follow, events that will send the world of this American anime tumbling into chaos.

The morning was tingling with excitement. Everyone was more than anticipating a dirty battle, involving cheats, swear words, and even maybe some Star Wars style limb chopping off. But no one was more excited than our protagonist, who had been up all night, planning his devious pranks. Striding along the highly polished and shining tiles of the canteen floor with a spring in his step and a grin on his face, McLoser's long ( but strong ) fingers twisted and moved about in the pockets of his tight jeans as he reached the first table infested his yammering characters he dimly recognised from first seeing them on the screen of an old laptop of his one of his old friends. This was the table of team JNPR, Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha and Ren. Sliding happily into the seat next to a stuttering Jaune, Jeff introduced himself with a flourish.

"Hello!"

Each right eyebrow except Jeff's arched and flew up into the clump of hair above.

Ren stabbed at the brownish potato on his plate, before turning to his full attention to the newcomer

"Hello, i haven't seen you around. Are you new?"

Jeff gave him a slight, but smug smile.

"Indeed i am. Just joined last night. Who are you?"

"I'm Ren. She's Pyrrha…"

He waved his hand across the table, indicating the red haired, spear using warrior, to gave a awkward smile.

"This is Nora.."

Nora energetically waved back.

"And this is our team leader, Jaune…"

Jaune opened his mouth, as if he wanted to say something funny, but thought better of it and shut his mouth.

Jeff stood up and got ready to move on to another table.

"Nice to meet you. Nice eyes Ren."

The purple eyes of Ren narrowed.

Team JNPR just watched him leave, dumbstruck at this strange character. Not knowing what to think, their thoughts strayed back to whatever was on their plates as Jeff peered around the hall, eventually finding the table of team RWBY.

Striding to the bench with a calm smile, his outstretched hand waved it's way to their attention.

Yang glared at the flapping limb above her with her deep lilac eyes.

"Yes?"

Jeff's smile widened, pulling at his smooth skin.

"Hi. I'm Alpha. New here."

A soft "hello" escaped from Ruby's lips, fading rapidly into the air that had the angry glares of the rest of her team, streaking across it, aiming at the intruder's smug face.

An awkward silence between them lengthened.

RWBY stared at Alpha,( who was bouncing on his heels, smiling. ) waiting for him to leave, or say something of importance.

Finally, Weiss smashed the ice with an impatient huff, folding her arms and shaking her head, waving her silky, white hair about.

"Anything else to say, or are you just going to stand there?"

His hand was on his right chest immediately in a passable imitation of shock and anger.

"I wanted to say that big fan of your group, stopping Wicktorch and all, but now that you're so rude…"

His voice trailed off, hinting his disappointment. But the blonde member of the team growled, apparently unsatisfied with his response.

"You didn't even get his name right. It's Torchwick, not Wicktorch…so what is the real reason you're here, huh?"

Jeff stood still as a statue for a few seconds, before..

"I'm pretty sure it was Wicktorch."

Weiss sighed in frustration, Blake whirled around to face him, but Yang took this one. Shooting up and growling louder, much to the fear of her younger sister( Ruby was pretty frightened of her sister when she was mad), Yang stood a few inches from a slightly taller Jeff.

Being a teenager with an incredible, albeit questionably dangerous, power of her eyes going red when she was angry, sparking fire all around her wave of yellow hair streaming from her scalp, the growl emitted from her mouth made the hair on Jeff's neck stand up, and for the first time, scared of a RWBY character.

Yang hissed her words slowly, trying to control her anger

"If you have nothing to say, LEAVE."

Alpha shivered, there was just something freaky and scary to him about this girl. He grit his teeth, ready to let loose a real biting remark. Clenched fists, sweaty palms, he could literally feel heat radiating from the person in front of him. Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see the little girl in red slap her hands over her ears, the one in white roll her eyes as if she's seen this a thousand times, and the one in black look upon the situation in mild interest. He had hundreds of vulgar and rude insults to throw at this girl's way speeding around his pounding brain, but he waited. Was it fear that froze his body, or some disease? 10 seconds ticked by, but it felt like an agonising hour of staring into the flaming, rich purple pupils of Yang Xiao Long for Jeff. When another 5 seconds crawled by, Jeff threw in the towel and turned slowly away, feeling ashamed, hurt and intimidated.

Most of the hall had not taken much notice of the incident, but Jeff felt like all of their eyes was burning onto his skin as he slowly trudged away in defeat.

Tears stung the edges of his eyes. Sadness flooded his heart. A sick feeling had crept into his gut.

But then something stronger erupted inside of him like a defence mechanism. Jeff just got intimidated, something that had so rarely happened to him in his entire life, and this time it wasn't even from a real person.

Quickly, all other emotions were turned into a boiling wave of anger, causing him to wheel around at Yang, who gave him a surprised expression.

"Finally remembered what you were going to say?"

McLoser balled his wet fists and stomped right up to her.

"Yeah, i remembered. That outfit makes you look fat."

That insult had just popped into his mind, and, unable to think of anything else, was spurted out. Later on in his life, Jeff cringed at this insult, but it seemed to offend the blonde brawler immensely anyway, so it served it's purpose.

Ruby's hands were now ruby red from pressing on the sides of her head so hard, and the air seemed to be filled with Yang's unmistakable anger.

But Jeff didn't back down. He'd had enough. All his life he was the bully, and everyone cowered in his presence. He was like a monster to them.

But neither did Yang. She was strong. Strong enough to take on anyone who faced her. Even Jeff McLoser.

They both weren't standing down anytime soon, glaring at each other with absolute hate, such strong hate that oozed out of their clenched teeth, and grabbed the attention of everyone in the hall, who were drawn away from their food to the stare down in the middle of the canteen…


	5. Chapter 5

The air was tingling with tension, thick like honey.

Yang Xiao Long and Jeff McLoser were staring each other down.

The audience of the whole school ( excluding the teachers, absolutely no idea where any of them where. ) was watching with a combination of excitement and dread. Every one here knew how potentially dangerous an angry Yang is to every one in the vicinity, so the rest of team RWBY assumed Jeff was a dead man. He had pissed their final member in the team so much, that there was no going back now. The hospital had another person on his way to their soft, warm silk beds.

But the latest child of the McLoser family was cunning and vicious, so dangerous when he was mad that he just might have a chance against this brawler.

Around her, the shiny tiles of the floor began to sparkle and crack.

Next to Jeff, Ruby swiftly removed her hands from the sides of her head to tug at his arm desperately

"Please, sit down, please!"

Her hurried words were lost in the ringing he heard in his ruddy ears. The only thing that reached his brain was the growling of Yang.

"What are waiting for Jeff? Too scared?"

She was taunting him, smiling at him in a satisfied kind of way, as if she knew he hated it.

"Too frightened of a girl?"

Jeff hated being toyed with. He was trembling with rage. The veins of his forehead popped out of his light skin.

A beautiful smile crawled upon her face at his reaction.

"So, you going to do something, or am i just going to have to wait?"

"SHUT UP!"

Jeff ran at her, fuming beyond comprehension, angrier than he had ever been before, his brain clouded by his fury. All thoughts that he could get comfortable in this animated world crumbled into dust. Heat rising above his neck, arms outstretched like he was a really mad blind man, he flew towards a amused Yang.

"FAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK YOUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

Shoving her in the chest as hard as he could, every single molecule of energy forced into his hands, a shock wave blasted forth from his sweaty palms.

Alas, Yang only stumbled back, barely hurt, mostly confused at this dude's weak push. Despite the strong words, he really was a weakling. At least, to her he was.

Stumbling back only a few inches, she grinned and pulled back her right arm, ready to strike.

But a yell streaked through the air

"STOOOOOOOP!"

Professor Ozpin strode towards the two, pushing apart the massive crowds.

"Ms Xiao Long, what is the meaning of this?"

Yang opened her mouth, but Weiss answered

"Sir, he started it. He kept on staring at us like a total creep."

With the face of a startled Ozpin gazing at him, Jeff spat out

"That isn't true."

Now, this sentence isn't true, he did stare at them. But Jeff McLoser wasn't one to care for integrity or honour.

The principle shook the white hair out his eyes and beckoned for him to follow.

As they left the hall, everyone went back to doing whatever they were doing previously, as if a stand off happened every once and a while, but Yang taunted him one last time.

Her pink tongue reached for him, infuriating him to the point of uncontrollable anger.

He bent his legs, grabbed the knife in his pocket, ready to lunge forward and stab this girl's brains out.

Before he could, Ozpin's calm voice cut into his demented thoughts of murdering a teenager.

"Stay where you are Mr McLoser, don't be a fool."

They walked up to the principle's office, which was made primarily of pearl white slabs, floor to ceiling circular windows, gears and gun metal clock hands twirling inside. The room had no light source, but seemed to never be dark enough were you couldn't see. In the end of the room, sat a wooden table and chair, laden with large paper stacks. A long candy cane shaped stick leant against it.

The shoes of Ozpin clacked across the smooth, cold floor, sitting in his wooden throne.

He motioned for Jeff to sit on the stool in front of him.

"Sit."

Jeff slowly descended into his pitiful chair, clutching onto it's sides with a bored expression.

"What is it?"

"What is it, sir."

Jeff rolled his eyes, with a groan.

"What is it, SIR."

Ozpin observed him through his round spectacles with great distaste.

Putting his hands together, he said grimly

"I do not tolerate insolence, Jeff."

The man in front of him put his hands together in a similar fashion, coping him and surveying the principle mockingly.

"Fine. What have you _summoned_ me for?"

"Well, we think we have found what brought you here."

Jeff blinked.

Ozpin smiled triumphantly.

"Did you seriously think that i would be gullible enough to believe your story?"

He took a stack of documents from the side of his great oak table and looked through them.

"A student who came late? You, Mr McLoser, are a terrible liar."

"What else do you know about me?"

Ozpin flipped through the papers carefully, peering at each one of them in great interest.

"I know that you're not from here. You're from a different reality, a different world maybe, far far away from ours. And we might know where you have come from."


	6. Chapter 6

Jeff paused in utter shock at this reveal.

His tough demeanour crumbled away like the aging walls of a great castle.

Ozpin smiled, apparently pleased that the true Jeff McLoser had shown its's cowardly face.

"So, are you surprised that we know that you lied to us?"

"I don't care, how did i come here?"

Jeff was stuttering, and only wanted answers now. He wanted to go home, and get out of this horrible place.

He leapt forward across the antique table

"BRING ME THERE!"

The principle reached for his mug of coffee, and calmly replied

"We certainly will. But we need to bring a guard to protect you."

"A GUARD?!"

"Yes. A guard."

A horrible, cold sense of dread crept up Jeff's body.

"Not…not…"

Ozpin leant in, his face inches from Jeff's. His mouth seemed to move in slow motion. Alpha could guess what he was going to say millions of seconds before he uttered it.

"Teeeaaammmm…."

His heart dropped into his feet, and he could feel vomit crawling up his throat like a gross sickly mutant slug monster.

"RRRRRR"

His eyes bulged, his nails digging into the tough wood beneath it with a sickening crush.

"WWWWWWW"

A array of jaw dropping and ear blowing swear words crouched behind his teeth, ready to jump into battle.

"BBBBBB"

Jeff's head felt heavy, like a giant metal weight had suddenly grown in his frontal lobe, straining on his neck, threatening to snap it.

"YYYYYYYYYYYY!"

His back arched, mouth screaming a loud and proud f-word, the veins on his forehead popping.

"Why team RWBY!? I don't like any of em! I hate all of them! I'd rather go with a zombified hippo!"

Like a flash, Ozpin's hand had latched on to his stick and whacked it on the lips of the student infront of him.

"Watch your mouth Mr Alpha! You are going with team RWBY, and that is FINAL!"

He had been in his chair the whole time, but he had a powerful aura of firmness and immovability that expanded forth like shockwaves, something that Jeff could even feel impacting on his smooth skin. He didn't want to test his luck. Ozpin was an old man, but a mighty one, reminding everyone that met him of an old wizard with incredible power, full of impossibly old and mysterious stories of dark and bright times, someone that had been at every important event in history, silently watching.

Ozpin's eyes were kind, but had seen a great many things, both bad and good, resulting a massive library of knowledge that he could put to use anytime he pleased. He had reasons for every single solitary choice he made, this one included.

Jeff caved in and numbly nodded, in resign, arms behind his back like a naughty school boy cornered.

The old man nodded and gave instructions for him to leave immediately for an unknown location with Team RWBY.

Alpha left the grand office with a heavy heart, feet feeling like a lump of beaten iron, dragging on the shiny tiles of the massive hallways. Ozpin had told him to get to the first floor, where he would find his guard and a ship, along with an explanation of what the heck is going on.

Once he reached the ground floor - which was really a floating platform of thick concrete, since the entire school was planted on it, Beacon hovering high and majestic in the air with the fluffy clouds - he had a team of highly annoyed teenage girls and a futuristic metal plane in his sights.

Piloting the plane were two exasperated looking men in full metal and kevlar gear, covering them head to toe, but with a dark, shady visor over the eyes and a gap where the mouth was. And arguing with them was team RWBY.

"I don't get why WE of all people must go with him!"

"I don't even like him."

"No be fair, no one does."

"Yeah, I'm going to be missing the one on one match of the Vytal Festival! I think Penny might be in this round!"

"Let's hope team JNPR gets another crack at it, i'd like to see Pyrrha fight somebody!"

The men seemed to be trying to convince them to get on the plane, but in vain. Weiss was waving her hand at one of the men's face's in a bossy ( and annoying ) fashion.

"You can't just make us do this, i am a Schnee, and i don't want to-"

The stuttering of the man cut in

"Please, we're just following orders, please…AH!"

He had found Jeff walking hesitantly to him, and pointed his hand towards him, as if he was a solid reason why they should get on the plane.

They turned in unison to glare at Alpha, who resembled a rabbit before the jaws of a python.

"YOU!"

Yang had her arm outstretched, pointed at him, trembling with rage, growling at one of her most hated persons of all, who was also growling at her, but more wary than the naive boy a few hours ago who thought he was bullying a dumb blonde.

"This isn't my fault, i didn't want to come with YOU people!"

"You people?! What do you mean, "you people?" Weiss called shrilly. "We saved Vale once you know!"

The two men were at their wit's end, screaming that if they didn't have them in the ship by sundown, they would both lose their jobs, something they treasure equally much, as a job at Beacon, no matter how small was prestigious enough to be a bragging topic.

Reluctantly, they climbed aboard the ship, much to the relief of their guards, and decided to resort to staring.

The awkward tension in the high tech aeroplane was even worse then in the mess hall, worse than anyone them had ever seen or heard of before. In the cockpit, the sorter man was leaning on the beaten and torn leather drivers seat where is friend sat, both panting. He took off his helmet, pressing the buttons on the side, releasing steam from under it, and placing it under his arm.

"Hey Joey, those kids are a pain, am I right?"

Joey twiddled at the steering wheel. " Yeah, but i hate that one in the white dress the most. What a whiner. What about you, Bob?"

Bob swiped his sweaty forehead. "I don't really care, i just wanna get my pay check and get the hell out of here. But yeah, i hate that girl too."

A sudden beep from a large faded round red button on the roof of the ship took them both out of their conversation.

"Ahhhh, we're here," Bob muttered. " Make sure to tell the kids."

Joey sighed and groped for the grey speaker on the dashboard. " Alright people, we're here. Get ready."

At the back, Jeff broke his angry stare at all of his companions. " Where is here?"

Yang continued to glare at him. " Why don't you wait and see?"

The ship lowered down into a dense forrest, it's wings brushing against the massive dark green leaves, connected to humongous tree thunks, as tall and as thick as buildings, infested with slithering vines and uncannily big critters with large, blank eyes and gaping holes for mouths.

Lowering its rusted landing legs that had been damaged, destroyed, repaired and then destroyed again millions of time, resulting in a ship that the look of a battered metal box with wings, the legs landed on the hard dirt of the floor of the jungle, spreading the weight of the bulky machine above it and allowing the humans inside to disembark.

The doors slid open roughly, presenting the damp, green environment to RWBY and Jeff.

Jeff watched a bubble grow in the murky swamp on the ground and pop. "Where the hell is this?"

Joey stepped out, a large cumbersome gun in his arm with a blue glowing streak across the sides.

"The unexplored area of the Emerald Forrest. No one knows what lives here," He grinned at Alpha as Bob came out holding a weapon similar to his friend's. " We think your entrance to this world might originate from here. If we can find out how you came here, we'll be able to send you back."

Ruby poked her left leg out and dipped her boot into a dirty puddle. "Ew ew ew ew ew!" She quickly pulled her leg out, but instead of the water of the puddle dripping off, it stuck to her red boot like chewed gum.

Weiss screeched at the less than clean environment. " Can someone please tell me why we are here?!"

Bob hefted his gun over his shoulder and grit his teeth at a metre long centipede that was snaking around a tree thunk. " Actually miss, i have no idea. But Ozpin wants team RWBY to come, and Ozpin the boss. But i disagree…" His voice trailed off, annoying the snow angel to great lengths.

"What do you mean? Finish your sentence!"

"Well…you just…don't seem like the brave type, you should stay at home and get someone else to do it for you…"

Bob expected her to flare up and soldier through the jungle head held up high, eliminating the possibility that neither he or Joey had to deal with her constant whinging, but he was wrong.

"EXCUSE ME?! ARE YOU CALLING ME, A SCHNEE, WEAK? DO YOU THINK I'M SOME DAMSEL IN DISTRESS?"

"Um…no miss!"

"MY FATHER WILL HEAR ABOUT THIS!"

"No! Please no! I take it back!"

But she huffed past him in a massive rage. Joey chuckled and patted him on the shoulder.

"Sorry dude, you crossed the line."

Together, and as a team, disgruntled and angry team mind you, they stepped out into the vast and seemingly never-ending void of monster insects and Grimm known as the "unexplored area of the Emerald Forrest" and the leaves that formed a roof over the jungle below were dipped in the warm pink and yellow light of the setting sun…


	7. Chapter 7

Now that night had fallen and encased the kingdom in darkness, the forrest had gotten even more stuffy. Jungles are one of the only places where the temperature does not drop at night, and the unexplored part of the massive Emerald Forrest was no exception.

The giant trees had grown extremely close together, blocking the wind or light from entering at any possible angle, resulting in a sweaty group of people trudging through it in complete darkness, only able to see the faint glow of their eyes. Monstrous tree trunks jutted out of the sloshy mud and threatened to trip any explorers, and if that wasn't enough, mysterious sounds of all kind echoed creepily though the air, sometimes at the same time. Joey thought he hear a soft whisper of his name at one time, then a slow scratching, like a powerful and deadly claw being scraped across a brick wall, then a long ghostly howl. It sent a chill up his spine, and goosebumps along his armoured skin,

and most of all, creeped him the f*ck out.

"AGH! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" He had clutched his head in frustration, almost crying, which is something that surprised even him.

"Who's the damsel in distress now?" The misty blue eyes of Weiss taunted, but Blake whispered in a slow and very serious voice " The forrest plays with your mind, makes you hear and see things that are not there, and sends the weak minded insane."

"I don't like this place at all," said the bright grey eyes of Ruby in a low tone, as if trying not to alert the inhabitants of the evil place of their presence. " It's all icky, and gooey, what about you, sis?

Yang eyes seemed to be jumping all over the place, blurring at the speed, wide and jittery.

"Yang?" asked Ruby carefully "Don't scare me, you know i don't like you teasing me…"

The whole group has paused to stare at Yang's eyes wave about.

"Something's wrong," muttered Bob " Stay down kids."

"Huh?" Jeff said, trying but failing to swat 5 inch flies out his face.

Yang's purple eyes where wide with shock, and seemed to be spasming out uncontrollably.

"Do something!" Ruby cried " Something is wrong!"

"Shush up and stay down!" Bob cried, aiming his boxy gun at the shuddering eyes "I got this."

Ignoring the voices of the people around him, Bob fired a jet of blue light that burst forth from his gun with a loud bang, that rang out into the darkness.

The blue light seemed to be a sort of mist, with a neon glow that spun towards it's target. Sparks twirling from the main bolt and crackling on the leaf covered ground.

It impacted just below the lilac eyes, exploding and engulfing the surrounding area with sparks and steam that continued to circle around Yang in a column of glowing blue smoke.

Her companions watched in horror and amazement as the pillar of smoke exploded with a cloud of light, illuminating a dazed Yang Xiao Long lying sprawled on the ground, coated with a green sticky slime.

Her slime covered eyelids fluttered open. " Agh…what the hell just happened?"

Bob settled his steaming gun on the floor and bent down to examine the slime on her " Seems like you got caught by a Vale Land Squid. "

"A what?!"

"Vale Land Squid. A squid that lives on the forrest floor and latches onto a victim and tries to control it's mind by squeezing its tentacles though the ears into the brain. You where lucky i was there."

A metre long centipede crowd past them, attracting her attention. "Whats that?"

Bob flippantly dropped his gun on its head, crushing it. "Thats a Emerald Forrest Centipede."

The same long and ghostly howl that Joey and Jeff heard before could be heard again, chilling the bones of the group.

Yang wiped the slime out of her golden silky hair. "Whats that?"

Bob took up his gun and stood up and looked into the distance. "Something we don't wanna meet."

Joey patted his friend on the back "We need to get to the point before sunrise. We need to hurry up. NOW."


	8. Chapter 8

Bob had his scroll out, swiping through it in frustration, trying to use the map function to find the spot he was supposed to lead the team to. Joey leaned over to him, peering at the futuristic golden phone in his buddy's hand.

"What you got there, Bob? Some awesome futuristic phone?"

"No…" Bob raised it over his head and threw it onto the ground, where it sank into the mud. "It's a stupid piece of plastic that doesn't work."

"Soo, we lost?" Blake murmured

"No, we're not lost." Bob replied, trying his luck at an upbeat voice.

Behind him, he could hear Yang whisper "We're totally lost."

The forrest was a pain to navigate before, and venturing through its clustered trees during daylight was a feat impressive to the toughest and most seasoned hunters and huntresses, but surviving the night was unheard of.

This was because of the beast that roamed the jungle at night, when all was silent and cold, this monster could sneak out of its wretched cave deep in the heart of jungle, and kill any in its path. Only stories can describe this abomination: Blood red eyes that stare into your soul, flaming like the pits of it's home, Hell. Indestructible ink black fur coated his grotesque form, and sword like teeth and spear like claws armed it. But its main and most deadly attack, was the scorching orange flames of death that licked his body, never leaving, framing the monster in fire. And the only way you'd see in coming in the cover of the night, was his long howl. A long howl that spelt out "death" to any and everyone.

The sun have fallen, and in it's place was the shining moon, beaming coldly down to the freezing cluster of trees below that our heroes found themselves trekking in.

There was not a bead of sweat that could be found on any one of them, only sharp translucent icicles that clung to their snow coated and stiff clothing.

Weiss should have been in her element, and she would be, if not for the chilling tale of this beast i mentioned before.

"Eh, guys? Shouldn't we be heading back by now?"

Joey spun around, the ice that had latched itself onto his beard waggling madly

"Yeah…yeah, right after we…we um…get to the plane."

"Get to the plane what do you mean…oh my god….you lost the plane?!"

Bob and Joey were now facing a group of furious teens.

"What? No," Bob chuckled meekly "We just have some, uh…yeah we lost it."

A blast of anger shot out from RWBY ( not to mention a very cold Jeff )

In a desperate attempt to calm them, the two guard friends suggested to try camping out under a big tree - a suggestion that sparked even more angry shouts and complaints.

"A tree?! Are you crazy?!" Weiss screeched

"What's wrong with you two?!" Blake grunted

"Faggots" Yang said

"Oh no…" Ruby moaned

But then suddenly the haunting calling card of the monster was heard.

"What was that?" Ruby's grey anime eyes widened.

Bob shouldered his gun. "That. Is the Monster Of The Emerald Forrest."

The rest of Ruby's team shivered.

They whirled to the guards, suddenly white as paper ( I'm not being racist. )

"Hide under a tree?!" Yang shook " That sounds like a great idea! I'm excited to be a part of it!"

"Good," muttered Joey "Then let's go find a tree, preferably far away from whatever is howling."

They sped away from the monster as fast as the thorns, branches, and roots of the suffocating area would allow.

But the howling sounded louder each step they took, the sense of terror and utter evil following them.

The constant howling seemed to be all around them, boxing them into a certain area of the forrest…

A shadow had fallen over them, shrouding them in darkness.


End file.
